


Show me

by MarieMaknae23



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Choking, Cock Rings, Cussing, Daddy Kink, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, Jaebum became a hoe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Tattoos, Youngjae has such a foul mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMaknae23/pseuds/MarieMaknae23
Summary: Youngjae perfectly knew he had to obbey Daddy in all, Daddy was good to him and he gave him wonderful moment and a huge amount of pleasure; Daddy was good to him but when Daddy got mad was a thing he didn't wanted to see and that's the reason why Youngjae had always been a good Boy for him, but even him, as a total sunshine filled with innocent and contagious laughter, even him was reaching his limit, he was getting tired of being always the good boy, the innocent, the submisive one.Youngjae wanted to be a big boy, so he will show Daddy that he was in fact a grown up, he was ready to dominate, to change things between them, he would show him.“Do you want to be a big boy? Show me. Show daddy how much you've grown up” he added, with a contemptuous smile on his face.Immediately, the look on Youngjae changed."





	1. Bad boy

**Author's Note:**

> We just think there's not enough active Youngjae in this world, much less a tattooed active Youngjae with a totally submisive Jaebum, who secretly loves to being manhandled by Youngjae. 
> 
> Our first story together and our first try with Daddy Kink.
> 
> But here are written our dirtier thoughts, because...who doesn't love an active, dominating, agressive, tattoed, blond Youngjae? 

It had been a long day for Jaebum, he felt the muscles of his neck and shoulders sore and tense, and with regret, he opened the dorm door, hoping to find a sovereign chaos as the other members have been left alone and with nothing to do all day long.

Fortunately, everything seemed more or less normal, there were a few dirty dishes in the sink and the empty pizza boxes on the table indicated that they had opted to order food than to cook something and create more disaster. In the living room he found BamBam and Yugyeom playing video games, when they felt his presence they only greeted him with a nod and a simple "Hi, hyung". Jinyoung was in his room, lounging comfortably on the bed, his headphones on and a book open in his hands. Jackson and Mark were together in the elder’s room, both lying on the bed, each one watching their respective cell phones, well, he couldn’t do anything about it if that was their way of having fun together.

When he finally reached his room, he couldn’t help but smile tenderly at the image of Youngjae asleep in fetal position, hugging tightly in his arms one of Jaebum's plushies, his sandy hair fanning out over the pillow and some strands falling over his face; the serene face of the boy gave him an instant relief, his serenity passed into his being, and the tense muscles on his shoulders relaxed instantaneously.

He carefully sat down next to his boyfriend and stroked his hair slowly away from his face and smiled at see the path of saliva that came from the corner of his mouth. Youngjae stirred a little in his sleep as he felt the touch in his hair and slowly opened his eyes, making a lovely grimace at the incandescent light of the room dazzled him.

Seeing his boyfriend’s face, he smiled still half asleep and willingly accepted the kiss on the cheek that the older left before lying next to him, wrapping him in his embrace, both keeping in silence and Jaebum slowly felt the sleep was taking possession of him, only listening to the slow breathing of the younger.

"How did it go in the studio? Did you composed a lot?” the boy asked him with that lovely hoarse voice he had every time he had just woken up, it didn’t matter if it was nine o'clock at night.

“Some. I couldn’t focus on a lot things" he said, burying his face in the hollow of the boy's neck.

“As why?” Youngjae asked, stroking his hair lazily.

"I was just thinking about how good you looked last night, babe" Jaebum murmured in his ear and Youngjae giggled softly, remembering how last night they had both become very absorbed in feeling each other's arms hugging tightly.

“How do you ask me to focus when I remember how good your white skin look splashed with my seed?" Jaebum's voice turned into a low growl and blood clenched in Youngjae's face. "Seriously, I just told you that I can’t concentrate because how beautiful you are and flushed..." he sigh heavily and take him by the chin, turning his face towards him and Youngjae lowered his gaze, ashamed “Your blushed face kills me... so innocent” He grunted before taking his lips hungrily, wrapping them quickly in the kind of fiery kisses that made Youngjae feel dizzy and desperate for more.

Jaebum continued with the heated kiss, bending over Youngjae and the latter tangling his hands in the lacy hair of the older. The warmth that the elder’s body radiated began to expand through his own body, feeling his hair standing up and the familiar sensation of excitement began to accumulate in his lower belly, increasing as their tongues became entangled and their lips sucked the others with more fervor.

Jaebum parted from his lips to allow him to take in some air, his dark eyes full of lust stared at the boy's almond orbs and with that single look Youngjae could understand. It was time.

“Daddy?” He asked, his voice trembling with excitement.

“Tell me baby” Jaebum replied in that hoarse voice that only emerged from him in such situations. "What do you want daddy to do to you today?"

A slight moan escaped Youngjae's mouth with just the thought of everything that could happen today, his mind wandering a few seconds from the first time he had called him in such a way, entering in that strange fascination of both of them that so many nights (and sometimes evenings) of pleasure had provided them.

_"Oh God, Youngjae" he groaned against his neck and Youngjae, who was above him, moved his hips frantically to get the elder_ _’_ _s thick member to come in and out of him at the speed his body demanded. "You move so fine sweetie, so good" he moaned again and the younger, tired, leaned over his chest, resting his arms on either side of Jaebum's face for more stability. The older supported his heels in the bed and began to rush without mercy into Youngjae, whom moaned with no shyness._

_"Please... more" he gasped, "Give me more daddy, give me more..." and it was as if something had been activated within Jaebum and the way he thrust his hips against Youngjae's was almost brutal but Youngjae looked quite pleased by it, even a few tears rolled down his cheeks and his vision became blurred, the orgasm shook him a few moments later, leaving him without any strength._

_"I didn_ _’_ _t know you_ _’_ _re into that, baby" Jaaebum growled as they both finished, Youngjae had collapsed over Jaebum and didn_ _’_ _t seem to have the strength to move._

_"I love that, daddy, I love it" was the only thing he could whisper._

Youngjae bit his lips and pulled Jaebum back to his lips, kissing him again with hunger and desire, sucking his lower lip and catching his tongue between his teeth with a soft bite, Jaebum grunted against his lips and his left hand slipped through the thigh of the boy, grabbing one of his buttocks and squeezing it tightly between his hands.

"I want it all, Daddy" Youngjae moaned shamelessly, pushing his hips against Jaebum's so that the leader could feel the erection already trapped inside his pants.

"You want daddy to bury his cock in this precious ass, hmm?" Jaebum's voice was so hoarse and so full of lust that sent a chill through Youngjae's body and he could only moan and kiss his lips with even more desire, their tongues found itself again and again, dancing undulating against the other, somewhat shameful sounds came out of their mouths and again the younger one thrust his hips against Jaebum's, his hands beginning to unbutton the waistband of the leader's jeans.

"Not so fast" Jaebum said, slapping him "I'm going to take a quick shower and put some music on so that the others will not listen to your cheap whore moaning" Youngjae made a small pout with his lower lip and looked at Jaebum with reproach “When I return you’re going to be naked and you’re going to prepare yourself so I can come and fuck you at my pleasure, okay?”

And suddenly Youngjae seemed to react to something, as his face reddened and opened his eyes wide, grimacing. There was so much lust and desire for Jaebum that he had completely forgotten that his left collarbone still burned from the needle that marked his skin with ink; he looked at Jaebum with some fear in his eyes, he hadn’t asked for permission to get that tattoo, nobody in the group knew, nor his manager and much less Park Jinyoung PDnim.

With the first tattoo he had spent months begging all his superiors to let him have it, assuring a thousand times that he would be careful that no one saw him, never revealing it to others except in the privacy of the bedroom, at last Jaebum and the others agreed and he had strictly complied his conditions of not disclosing it to anyone as Jaebum had warned him that he would be severely punished if anyone who wasn’t part of the GOT7 staff saw him; The fans had noticed it because of a minor flaw in his outfit and oh god, that night Jaebum had spanked him so hard that the skin of his buttocks had been red and irritated for several days, but Youngjae deserved it, he had been a bad boy who had disobeyed and deserved less, so another tattoo without consent was a serious case of disobedience.

“Youngjae?" Jaebum asked.

"Daddy... I..." Youngjae stammered, it was better for him to know from his mouth than to accidentally discover it, the punishment would be strong but not so severe. "I... I must tell you something." Jaebum raised an eyebrow, sitting on the bed in front of him and crossed his arms, his jaw threatened to stand out in the comic way he reflected that he was annoyed “Or rather, I must show you something”

He swallowed and slowly took off his shirt, where the new mark of dark ink stood out against the pallor of his skin, still seemed a little irritated and still didn’t remove the protective plastic, so Jaebum knew it was recent. “I am sorry” He said in a small voice, watching the annoyance creep into Jaebum's face. "I'm so sorry, Daddy. I was going to tell you but I knew you were going to be mad about it but... I wanted to do it… I want... I wanted... I'm a big boy, I want to have more tattoos and more piercings like everyone else" he said, lowering his gaze and playing with his shirt in his hands.

Jaebum's face darkened straightaway, his lips pursed in an unpleasant grimace as he gingerly studied the ink, the sharp silence and the strong look of the leader sending chills all over Youngjae's spine, making him tremble.

Taking his arm to Youngjae's hair, Jaebum tangled his fingers in the light locks, pulling him tightly to force him to look up.

"Who told you that you could do it?" The older man's voice was no more than a guttural whisper, but Youngjae knew how angry he was, his eyes growing darker every second, he felt his body pierced by his gaze.

Approaching his body slowly, Jaebum began to lose his patience at the silence he received in response, tightening the grip on his hair with every word that was spiting in his ear. "Who did you ask for permission to do it, hmm? Answer me”

“Uhg...” Youngjae complained softly, trying unsuccessfully to look away “To anyone” he replied simply causing his boyfriend's frown to shrink even more if that was possible

“To anyone” Jaebum almost laughed at the boy's boldness, letting go of his hair and pushing him hard to get over him, brushing the plastic covering Youngjae's shoulder, brushing the lines of ink with his finger, the boy moaning softly as his skin still was sensitive. "Then why did you do things without asking, uhm? Do you want to make me angry? Do you like being punished?”

Youngjae shook his head frantically "No daddy, I'm sorry... I just wanted a new tattoo; I thought you'd like it..."

"And why do it without asking first then, baby?" The older one purred on the skin of his neck, but sometimes that was more fearsome and dangerous than a Jaebum screaming angrily and Youngjae knew it.

"I didn’t think... I'm a big boy daddy; I wanted you to see that I can be a big boy..."

Jaebum let out a soft chuckle standing and moving away from the boy's body, sat with his back against the headboard, arms folded and a raised eyebrow, his jaw still tight.

"That just tells me you like being punished, don’t you? You love to see me angry because I treat you like the cheap whore who goes and gets tattoos because ‘he wants to be a big boy’” Jaebum said sarcastically, taking one of the boy's arms and dragging him towards him, the youngest didn’t need Jaebum told him verbally, he knew what position he had to take.

"Did you want to see me angry just to pay attention to this little ass of yours?" Youngjae leaned back in his lap, hugging one of the pillows on the bed; one of Jaebum's hands traced the back of his thighs and when he reached the gluteus he gave him a strong slap that made the boy choke a cry against the pillow, blinking to remove the tears that had formed in his eyes, feeling that familiar sensation of burning on the buttock. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Just... punish me." Youngjae moaned and Jaebum couldn’t help but expand his sarcastic smile.

"You know what to do, baby" the older said, and Youngjae hurriedly put down his pants and underwear, leaving them on the side, immediately returning to the starting position, the buttock that had received the first blow was slightly reddish. “How many lashes should I give you so that you learn not to disobey?” He asked, his hands massaging the white skin of his ass.

"What you think is convenient, I will accept it" Youngjae replied, hugging the pillow more tightly

"I'm only going to give you fifteen and I don’t want you to make any noise, if you could take a tattoo on the collarbone you can take the fifteen lashes I'm going to give you, right? If you make any noise I'll up to thirty and you'll be so sore that you’ll not be able to sit down tomorrow, okay?”

“Yes, daddy” Youngjae whimpered, clutching the cushion between his hands and gently biting one of the edges.

"I like that, baby" Jaebum said, gently massaging the boy's left buttock before smashing his outstretched palm with the force necessary to turn the normally white skin, of a porcelain look, into a reddish tint.

Youngjae could hear the older man's broken breath between every slap he was giving him, the leader's large, manly hand slammed into his skin and, although wanted to whine with every stroke, he clung tightly to the pillow between his hands, tears flashed in his eyes but he wasn’t going to allow it to run free on his cheeks, but even in spite of the pain he was aware of the familiar sensation that was accumulating in his lower belly, his cheeks were painted crimson in a mixture of pain and pleasure, the pain that Jaebum's hand caused on his skin was enough to ignite his pain receptors, which made it, in some strange way, into pleasure.

He could also hear the elder's slight snort, he could only attribute it to the fact that the older could feel his naked erection rubbing against his thighs, he was dying to move his hips or that Jaebum moved his legs a little to get some friction on his neglected member that was almost shouting for it, but he knew that Jaebum would torture him more or even deny him orgasm if he disobeyed him once more, so he squeezed his eyes tightly and waited for the spanking to pass, which didn’t lasted too much.

When Jaebum was done with it, he felt even the muscles of his buttocks somewhat numb; he knew that the skin was as red as his cheeks and the hands that had hit him hard just minutes before now provided a gentle massage, calming both the pain and his racing heart.

"You did it very well, baby" Jaebum whispered, stroking his buttocks in circular movements "Will you ever disobey me again?" He asked, squeezing the flesh in his hands and Youngjae turned to see him, his eyes still watery and his cheeks with that carmine shade that drove Jaebum crazy, that blush that made him look so innocent, so delicate and so ready for him.

"No Daddy, I’ll not do it again" he gasped, sitting up carefully, sitting on his heels immediately next to Jaebum, who grabbed his chin, forcing his eyes to meet his, felt the older ran his heated gaze again over his body, stopping in the lines of his new acquisition and then travel from his abdomen covered with a thin layer of sweat to the slight path of his hip’s bones, leading him to notice the hard on that stood between his legs.

"You're a dirty bitch, don’t you think? Did you get hard for daddy hitting your ass?” Youngjae moaned involuntarily, Jaebum himself radiated a testosterone that made his knees tremble whenever he was near him but, if something made him fall at his feet was the way his voice reached decibels even lower with his dirty talk. "Are you dying for daddy to touch your cock?" Youngjae nodded, fixing his almond orbs on the elders', each cell of his body radiating lust and his gaze desperately asked in silence for Jaebum to touch him. “Lie down baby, after having received your punishment so well you deserve to come until you stay dry”

Youngjae obeyed tripping, dropping heavily on his back as Jaebum brushed off the clothes that clutched their skin-to-skin contact. YoungJae's mouth watered, he could never get tired of the way his leader looked completely naked, his length fully erected just by being with him.

It was in those moments that Youngjae felt selfish and proud at the same time, proud to know that he achieved all that in Jaebum, because he could break his walls and make the older open to him, showing his sensitive side, his rude side, that only he could enjoy his nakedness, that only he could admire how perfect his body was, with that tanned skin so tempting, with those muscles soft but defined enough, only he could enjoy that thick dick with adequate size, that dick that he loved to suck, enjoying its bitter taste on his tongue and to which his mouth was so accustomed that he could take it all in, ripping out the most delicious moans that the oldest could utter.

A slight trembling spread all over his body, he welcomed Jaebum between his legs, his hips moving unconsciously upward to meet Jaebum's also naked crotch, erections finally having some friction and Youngjae didn’t stop himself from moaning, he knew that he loved that the younger expressed in the most vocal way how much he liked what Jaebum did to him.

Jaebum didn’t beat around the bush, his mouth taking the other’s hungrily and his hand gripped the erection of the younger, that was already dripping precum, their tongues met with obscenity, Youngjae's fingernails were soon buried in his back and his strong biceps; no matter how many times they had made love or fucked like animals in heat, he never get tired of the perfection and delicacy of the younger.

Youngjae would never look himself the way Jaebum did; Youngjae would never understand the perfection in which their skin looked next to each other, the beauty of his face as he contracted in the most beautiful grimaces of pleasure and the melody of his voice moaning his name or any word. Perfect.

Perfect from the way his hair fell naturally over his face to the way his legs tangled in his hip for more contact. Perfect in the way his member pulsed under his touch, perfect in the way his lips parted and perfect the way Youngjae opened his legs so that the leader could have easier access to his, also perfect, entry.

Jaebum took advantage of the fact that Youngjae had his mouth slightly open to insert three fingers into it, Youngjae began to suck avidly, hungry, with desire; Jaebum stretched out a bit to the night table to grab the lubricant from one of the drawers, took his fingers from Youngjae's mouth, and him taking his legs by the back of his knees, carried it to his chest, panting audibly in anticipation.

"You say you want to be a big boy," Jaebum grunted, throwing a large amount of lubricant on his fingers. "For me you're still that little boy who asks his daddy to take him mercilessly, that he dies for his fingers to dig up his ass and touch his prostate until he cums" Youngjae bit his lips, drowning the moan that escaped his mouth as Jaebum inserted a finger inside him, moving it firmly inside him. "I don’t see the big boy you say you are...”

"But I am... I am, Daddy.” Youngjae moaned, staring at the oldest.

"Don’t make me laugh, Youngjae" he added one more finger and the younger one arches the back as he found skillfully his prostate, striking it again and again mercilessly “Do you want to be a big boy? Show me. Show daddy how much you've grown up” he added, with a contemptuous smile on his face.

Immediately, the look on Youngjae changed.

Shifting from needy to cold, calculating, a flash of lust suddenly shining in his brown orbs, which now looked a little darker.

Danger. Lust.

Desire to dominate.


	2. Dominate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you waiting! But the wait has ended! Please! Have kleenex in hand as it may cause severe nosebleeds (well...at least I think so)   
> Happy reading!

Youngjae’s gaze changed.

“Are you sure?” his voice was low, he was staring at him like he was a defenseless prey and he was the predator.

"Youngjae?" Jaebum asked, somewhat surprised by the sudden change and pulled out his fingers inside Youngjae.

The younger sat up with delicate movements, his eyes set with a seductive and decisive look on Jaebum, he tangled his fingers in the other’s hair rudely and pulled him to an obscene kiss, dirty, his tongue dominating the elder’s and running through each part of the humid cavity. Youngjae pushed against Jaebum until he had his back against the bed, with Youngjae placed between his parted legs and at the moment their intimacies brushed together Jaebum uttered a moan that stuck in his throat when he repressed it.

"Why do you hold back?" Youngjae asked him, raising an eyebrow, sitting on his ankles, he took the elder’s erection in his hand and have him a rough flick, which caused that Jaebum would stifle another groan, frowning at him. His hands ventured over the extension of the other’s thighs, passing them over the outer and inner face, approaching dangerously to the inner part of his buttocks.

“Youngjae, what…?” Jaebum asked, feeling his hands reach to such private area. But he didn’t get to finish his question, as the mentioned gave him a hard slap in the inner face of his thighs and the leader emitted a sharp sound “Youngjae!” the older said in a somewhat aggressive tone, but the younger just leaned over Jaebum and placed a hand in his mouth.

"Shut up and don’t you dare to move” his voice sounded aggressive and was lower than his normal voice, for three seconds Jaebum got scared of the younger “You said I was going to show you, so now you are going to shut the fuck up and let yourself loose” Jaebum repressed another moan when Youngjae pushed his hips against his “If I order you to suck me off, you’re just going to open that little mouth of yours and swallow my cock” he fisted the other’s erection and began masturbating him slowly, Jaebum couldn’t help the drops of pre-cum dripping from his redden tip “When I fuck you hard you’re going to moan like the little dirty bitch you are and you are going to realize how much you love to feel my thick cock up your ass” he removed his hand from Jaebum’s mouth and placed it gently around his neck, squeezing it softly “Do you understand?” Jaebum nodded, his skin prickling in every inch of his body and his penis twitched painfully. He wouldn’t last long if Youngjae kept talking dirty to him.  

“Understand” he managed to nod and Youngjae smiled wryly, clearly pleased.

Youngjae drew his hand from his leader’s neck and kissed his lips again, his right hand still fisting the other’s member with a tortuous pace. Jaebum responded skillfully the movements of his boyfriend, their tongues meeting with familiarity, his lips doing that well known dance they practiced every time they had a chance. Soon after, Youngjae went to kiss his favorite area: Jaebum’s collarbones and shoulders, kissing and sucking as he moved around, leaving reddish marks that would last for a few days, a clear revenge of all those times in which Jaebum went a little overboard with his bites and made him wear turtle necks for a few weeks, making the stylist stare at him reproachfully, to which he could only smile at them in a sorrowful way.

Jaebum felt that he had too much time doing nothing, so his hands began to caress every part within reach, at some point both hands grabbed the firm butt of the youngest and squeezed the soft flesh of his buttocks, however Youngjae dug his teeth into the soft part of his clavicle and made him scream in pain.

“Don’t” Youngjae snarled and stood up suddenly, going to the drawers where they kept their clothes, but when he saw Youngjae reached for the last drawer he knew he wasn’t exactly planning on get some clean clothes “You are not going to learn how to stay still, are you?” he asked him, bending down to get something, Jaebum swallowed and allowed himself to enjoy the image of Youngjae bent down by the waist, totally naked, with his pinkish dick erect proudly between his legs and his beautiful perky ass pushed in the air. Another chill ran down his spine when he remembered how his flesh tasted under his tongue, his bitter taste and the sound of his moans when he was writhing underneath him when his mouth worked with skill in his cock, turning Youngjae into a moaning mess, with his lips parted, flushed and begging for more “I haven’t given you permission to touch yourself” Youngjae was coming back at him and Jaebum realized his left hand was stroking his own erection “If you won’t obey I am going to tie you to the bed, and you certainly don’t want that, do you?” his hands were full of various objects, but between all those things Jaebum discovered what appeared to be a tie. “You don’t seem to obey my orders, you’re so accustomed to have all the authority, but you won’t have it today “he straddled him after leaving the objects on one side of the bed “and, like I already said, as soon as you disobey me again I am going to tie you up and I am going to spank you so hard even the downstairs neighborhoods are going to listen to your whining, so you better understand once and for all” Jaebum swallowed hard and started trembling slightly, completely entranced by the change in the always submissive boy.

Youngjae licked his lips at the erotic image of the always chic and authoritative leader, now bound and motionless, his face flushed, his cock so hard and testicles about to explode. So many months dreaming of finally showing Jaebum that he had already grown up, that, although he loved being subdued and dominated by the elder, he could also offer him the same role in bed, he was already 21 years old, he was of age and had as much experience and as many fantasies as the older. It wasn’t that he didn’t longer wanted to be spoiled and that Jaebum would fuck him senseless until he was begging and pleading for mercy, it was just that he wanted to show Jaebum he could actually bottom for once and not lose his manhood, he wanted to show him that, deep inside him, he also loved to suck thick cocks and eat all the seed they could offer.

“Open up” he ad seated himself on Jaebum’s chest at the right space so his shaft could easily enter the elder’s mouth; Jaebum gave him a slight reproachful look but still wrapped his lips around the thick head of the vocalist member “Don’t go with that shit now, Jaebum, you know you can swallow more than that, open wider.” Youngjae nagged him when he saw how little Jaebum had opened his mouth.  

Jaebum looked at him again reproachfully, but he began to suck gently the tip, sucking and swallowing a little bit more each time he bobbed his head. Youngjae tangled his fingers in Jaebum’s dark locks and tugged at his hair so he would swallow more than Jaebum intended, and so, half forced, half voluntarily, Jaebum felt the tip of the hard on reach the back of his throat and Youngjae started lunging at his mouth without mercy or a slow pace, making Jaebum choke a few times, but once he got used to the pace Youngjae was fucking his face he managed to breath slowly through his nose and relax his throat, his hands couldn’t stay still, but they caressed the soft thighs of the younger, which was emitting low groans every time Jaebum sucked with a little bit more of strength or the tip of his cock crashed against the back of his throat, feeling the vibrations Jaebum emitted through his throat as he was moaning against the shaft inside his mouth.  

"I knew you love to suck cock, right, my dear fucking little whore?" Youngjae panted, pulling his dick out of Jaebum’s mouth, a trace of saliva connected his cock with the other’s mouth and he almost came by the sole image of him; he wanted to take a picture of his glistening eyes, the red cheeks and those plump lips swollen, parted, with saliva and pre-cum dripping from the corners “Look at you, like a professional whore” he smirked when he saw how Jaebum whined and took his erection in his hand, leaning over to suck again at the tip “You love it, don’t you?” Youngjae asked, his hands fumbling to find the other’s erection, with was pointed upwards his abdomen, swollen, hot and dripping pre-cum.

 “Yes, I love sucking your big fat cock, I love how it feels so hot and heavy in my mouth, Daddy” Holy shit. Youngjae stopped breathing for a few seconds and he needed all his strength to control his body when he heard the leader’s pleading voice, he was about to come but no, he couldn’t do that just yet “But I want you to eat me, Daddy, I want to keep sucking you dry but I want to feel your mouth, please?” he pleaded again, masturbating him feverishly and writhing uncomfortably under the youngest.

"Where do you want to feel my mouth, mm?" Youngjae asked, lying down on his back on Jaebum’s side, who immediately straddled him, moving his hips in a wave motion, making their intimacies brush, Youngjae spank him, so Jaebum stopped his hips and descended to give him an open mouth kiss “Turn around” Youngjae ordered him and Jaebum stared at him in confusion “Let me taste that virgin asshole, besides, I have to stretch you very well so I can fuck you, so, turn around.”

Youngjae rearranged the pillows behind his back and Jaebum turned around, so his back was facing Youngjae’s face, and leaned on his elbows, his face close to the other’s private parts and he practically put his ass near Youngjae’s face.

The vocalist groaned at the beautiful sight that the eldest offered him, so vulnerable and totally at his mercy. His hands clutched at the buttocks in front of him and spread them apart, revealing his puckered hole, still untouched and without doubting a second, he ran the tip of his tongue along that area.

Jaebum who was giving oral again to Youngjae, could feel the pianist hands on his buttocks, massaging them and squeezing them in his hands, until he suddenly felt something moist run along his entrance, so he uttered a strange moan and tried to pull away from Youngjae.

“Shit, don’t do that” Youngjae reprimanded him, grabbing him by his thighs, keeping him in place “You want me to spank you? Or you want me to tie up your arms and feet so you can’t move at all?” he asked, his hand squeezing said buttock “I am starting to think that you do want me to punish you.” And without waning his hand spanked him with a loud noise, making Jaebum scream in pain “Second warning, if you dare to move again I am going to give you 10 lashes, and they won’t be soft, understood?” Jaebum nodded, whimpering quietly and swallowed again the hard cock of the younger.

Youngjae also returned to his actions, grunting in satisfaction at the pleasure the elder’s mouth caused him. He spread his butt cheeks again and his tongue ran again the tight rim of muscles, this time introducing the tip of his tongue on the tight hole, making Jaebum moan and clench the sheets between his fingers so hard his knuckles turned white. He was still giving Youngjae oral, feeling like he was dirty with all the lewd sounds that came out of his mouth, he was drooling so much the entire shaft was wet and moistened with it. 

Jaebum felt he was too close, the new sensation of feeling the other’s tongue in such private area was causing real havoc in his body, making him reach his limit too quickly for his taste, he felt his end coming and he didn’t really wanted it to end.

Youngjae’s tongue introduced carefully past the tight rim of muscles a couple times before Jaebum stopped sucking on the younger’s cock and his hands gripped the vocalist’s thighs, he moaned loudly and sooner than expected or even before he could stop his orgasm, he came all over the sheets underneath him, spilling some in Youngjae’s thighs, who waited until Jaebum rode out his orgasm so he could move him over with a strong push, leaving him limp and strength less on the bed.

“Did I gave you permission to cum?” Youngjae asked “Jaebum you think this isn’t serious, I don’t know what I have to do so you can understand you have to obey me in all I say. This is your third warning, now I am punishing you, and I mean it this time, I’m sick of playing games.”

He searched between the objects he had left on the side of the bed, honestly Jaebum hadn’t paid much attention to them, afraid of I search the objects I had left on the side of the bed, honestly Jaebum had paid no more attention to them, afraid at he could find in there, but now that he had mentioned a punishment he threw a quick side glance; he was able to see the new bottle of lube specialized for anal sex, the tie that he pretended to tie his hands with, a butt plug, a gag and the object Youngjae chose was that one that Jaebum had used with so much fervor when he was training him so Youngjae wouldn’t cum without his permission, those sessions had been a torture for Youngjae and since that moment he was waiting for the precise moment to take revenge, and what a better time than that, when he was also trying to teach Jaebum to respect his orders.

Jaebum tried not to show any reaction at the selection Youngjae made, he pursed his lips regretfully seeing at the cock ring that was glowing almost maliciously with the dim light of the room; Youngjae smirked and without saying any other word he slid it over his shaft, that was soft by now and secured it along with his balls, Jaebum could immediately feel the discomfort of wearing it.

"Much better" Youngjae said, spreading the elder’s legs and taking the bottle of lube that rested along with the other trinkets, he poured a large amount on his fingers and covered them perfectly “now let’s go with the real thing, shall we? I was thinking I could use the butt plug for a while, but I think it’s best for you if I stretch you manually, since it’s your first time, now, relax, I don’t want to hurt you really bad.”  

Jaebum swallowed and his hands tightened the sheets underneath when Youngjae’s index finger circled his entrance and began to press gently, applying more pressure until the finger introduced slowly, Youngjae let out a sound of admiration that mixed with Jaebum’s moaning of discomfort, who was cringing his toes and his hands where now grabbing the edges of the mattress, trying not to move at the discomfort he was feeling.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, darling” Youngjae groaned, introducing his finger a little more until he was knuckle deep, he arched his finger inside and looked for his sweet spot, that spot that would make him forget all discomfort and his hard on return immediately “Shit, babe” he panted again and added the middle finger, causing Jaebum to arch his back and close his eyes tightly, doing an effort to breath deep and at a slow pace to help relax all his muscles. 

Youngjae began to stretch him carefully, totally excited to make him feel the same pleasure Jaebum often made him feel, and more importantly, he was anxious to show him how much he had learned, how much he had grown. All his adrenaline rushed through his body and concentrated directly on his crotch, making his cock twitch every now and then, he even feared he would cum as soon as he penetrated Jaebum for the first time, but, the fact that it was the first time for both of them made it more special, and for him, and just for Jaebum, the love of his life, he would hold for a little bit longer.

Jaebum put up with the three digits that Youngjae introduced into him, and the new feeling of something invading that area was so uncomfortable for him, but there was a moment, when his fingers touched a certain point inside him, that sent a whole new sensation all over his body, it made his hair crawl up, tensing all his muscles and that tension seemed to concentrate on his lower belly, and after a few more minutes in which Youngjae touched that same point over and over again, he reached his orgasm hard, making his body cringed completely, his asshole muscles tightened against Youngjae’s fingers and his penis was about to explode, but the cock ring denied that release, so an annoying pressure settled on his crotch area.   

"That was perfect, baby." Youngjae moaned, withdrawing his fingers from inside and separating his thighs, watching with delight his expecting gaping hole and his redden shaft, his lips were dry and his body was glistening with sweat, the flush in his cheeks gave Jaebum the final touch to appear different than the normal Jaebum.

There was absolutely nothing left of the strong, chic, macho leader, the leader who showed off his testosterone wherever he went, the man full of masculinity, who could easily tear off sighs from many girls and some men, the man who conquered Youngjae several years ago with his charisma and sensuality, with which he knew he could always feel protected for the security his whole being gave him; there was nothing left of that man, now he wasn’t more than a moaning mess, flushed, sweaty, his legs totally spread out and ready for him, as vulnerable as he always wished and dreamed for.

“Youngjae…” Jaebum moaned his name as the above settled between his legs, erection in hand and guiding it towards his entrance “Oh…Youngjae” he sighed, holding his ankles so he could help him spread his legs as Youngjae was burying himself between his buttocks, gasping at the tightness “Daddy…” he moaned again, his hands left his ankles and sought some physical contact with the younger’s body and he responded by pinning his hands above his head, interlacing their fingers.

Youngjae descended, making the chest touch, kissing all over his face and neck, whispering soothing words so Jaebum could completely relax, as he felt a slight resistance from the elder’s man muscles once the tip of his cock was in, but he couldn’t reach deeper and he knew he was going to hurt him if he forced himself in.

"Relax, let me in…everything is going to be okay, I’ll make you feel good, please, let me make you feel good, I promise.” Youngjae whispered against his ear and Jaebum whimpered softly, holding his hands tightly, he could still feel his tense body under him and see his pained expression “I’ll make you touch the stars, I’ll make you live as you’ll never lived before(*), I promise, I won’t hurt you, I love you, let me make this better, okay, babe?” he assured him and after Jaebum sighed deeply he could slowly feel how his walls relaxed and with one strong push he was completely inside him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, completely embracing his body, peppering his face with small kisses, holding his hands until Jaebum gave him green light to move. That moment was quite special for both of them, and even when lust and desire ran without control through Youngjae’s body he wasn’t going to turn into a savage, he wanted to enjoy that 100% and give Jaebum everything he deserved, as the their first time ever, Jaebum was affectionate and careful with him, explaining every step and making him feel secure and confident in his arms.

Even though Youngjae wanted really bad to fuck him senseless he was going to leave that for another time.

Jaebum had the initiative to move his hips a little and Youngjae imitated him, meeting his hips mid-thrust; he began slowly, coming out a little and coming back with firm movements, making Jaebum hold his breath at each hump as he felt the wonderful sensation of his shaft going in and out of him, sliding easy, and how his pace increased with each thrust until Youngjae adopted a fast, stable and accurate pace.

The leader tried not to moan too loudly, biting his lips and pursing them to keep his mouth shut as much as possible, but he failed every now and then when a loud moan escaped from his prison and that was Youngjae’s sign to fasten the pace. He felt his entire body on fire, he felt the imperative need to touch or hug any part of Youngjae, but his hands were still firmly pinned above his head, he felt like was going to lose himself in a black hole if he didn’t hold for dear life to Youngjae, even their tightly intertwined hands didn’t help much so he let out frustrated groans that were more audible when his cock twitched for the thousandth time, totally filled with semen and unable to release it, he started to think that his shaft was already necrotic because of the too tight cock ring that was still on the base of his penis and hugging his testicles.   

Youngjae sat up again, releasing the elder’s hand and grabbing the inner face of his thighs, spreading them and pushing them towards Jaebum’s chest in the process (at that he was really thankful Jaebum was still flexible), the sweat soaked his body and the muscles of his legs and buttocks were beginning to cramp and his end was close, and, by judging the desperate moans and the swollen cock in front of him, he knew Jaebum was about to have another dry orgasm. He lifted his legs a bit and propped them on his shoulders, pushing forward again, making Jaebum bend almost in half, and slammed against him again, hearing the all the sounds that filled the room along with the sound of their skins slapping against each other, his balls hitting against his perineum, the wet sound of his dick going in and out of him easily, thanks to the lube, and the pants and moans both emitted, along with the springs of the mattress and the sound of the headboard pounding rhythmically against the wall. It was like a dirty symphony or the lewd sounds of a porno.

“Please…please…” Jaebum began to beg a thousand times, the discomfort in his member was way too much and he knew that another orgasm was about to attack him and the feel would be too much for him “Please, let me cum” Jaebum whirled under him, grabbing the sheets and panting heavily.

“No, not yet, just wait a little bit longer, I’m going to cum first then you, didn’t you force me to cum at your liking?” Youngjae replied “come on, show me the big whore you are inside, let it out completely, ride me, come on, babe” Youngjae said, turning them around so Jaebum would be on top of him. Jaebum grimaced as he felt Youngjae's erection reach deeper, the boy gave him a spanking and pushed his hips against him to resume with the pace that they had reached. “If you ride me good, I’ll let you come first, come on baby, I’m so fucking close, just ride me good and I’ll be done, you have done so well, love, so fucking tight” he squeezed his ass again before spanking him once more “come on, I know you can do it quite well, show me…”

And so Jaebum dug his fingers in the younger’s chest, digging them with special fury in Youngjae’s new tattoo, which had been the cause of all that (and, unfortunately, it looked so fucking good on him), and began to move his hips, getting some support by putting his knees on each side of his hips on the bed and humped against Youngjae, making his dick come in and out, his ass jiggling to the rhythm of his hips and the way he moved drove Youngjae mad.

Each time they were forced to show they “Sexy Dance” on stage, and on those rare occasions that Jaebum imitated the way the maknae dry-humped the floor, Youngjae couldn’t help but to imagine how it would feel if Jaebum made those undulating movements on top of him, and now that it was really happening it felt a lot better than in his imagination.

“Oh my dear fucking God…you move so, so fucking good, you dirty little bitch” Youngjae moaned, tightening the hold on his buttocks, the way of the tightness of his entrance pressed against his shaft made him crazy “So fucking tight…your ass is so tight, Oh Dear…do you feel how my big cock is inside you? Can you feel how it stretches your tight ass? God, babe, you feel so fine, so hot…” Youngjae said in a lower tone, spanking him again for the tenth time, Jaebum just gave a moan in response and stopped to take a deep breath.

Youngjae took that moment to hug him by the waist, dig his heels against the bed and began ramming into him hard and fast, almost brutal and Jaebum had to clutch his hands at the headboard to cling to reality as the sensation became too much for him to handle at that moment and finally, he let himself loose, moaning at top of his lungs, those were the loudest moans Youngjae ever heard in him, they weren’t nothing like the soft grunts and pants the older always emitted while topping, but now they were sharp, fast, constant and needy, he panted with his mouth wide open, a million cusses and intelligible words were added to the mix, Youngjae was sure those moans and screams could be heard all over the dorm, and even the hallway or downstairs, thanks to the leader’s powerful voice, but the younger couldn’t feel more proud in being him the one that could tear such moans and turn him into that needy human being.

“Oh, fuck…please, Youngjae…please, Daddy” Jaebum whined and the mentioned realized there were real tears mingled with his sweat “I can’t anymore…” he complained again, at a certain point in the change of position, Youngjae’s dick had ruthlessly slammed against his prostate, which caused another dry orgasm and that was the moment his eyes filled with tears that began spilling without him being able to control them. That was just too much for him to handle. “Daddy…” he whimpered again.

"Okay, baby, it's okay." Youngjae agreed quickly, pulling off the ring quickly and carefully, Jaebum sighed in relief. "Cum for me, baby, cum just for me.”

He didn’t had to say it twice, Jaebum moved his hops once again in that undulating moment, which he seemed to have mastered, feeling the pressure in his lower belly become more powerful, Youngjae took his unattended member in his hands, and it only needed a few flicks of his wrist so Jaebum could come violently, almost painfully, all over Youngjae’s chest. His whole body convulsed, more tears flowed from his eyes and his face was turn into a silent scream of pleasure, he collapsed on top of Youngjae, hiding his face in the nape of his neck and Youngjae pulled out from inside Jaebum and turned him around again, so he would be lying on his back, he sat on his ankles once more and furiously masturbated, also reaching his climax a few moments later, spilling everything in the other’s abdomen, just like him, only a small groan coming out of his mouth, he stroked lazily his erection, milking out the last drop of his dick and stood still for a few moments, catching up his breath, something that Jaebum was also doing, without any strength on his limbs.

Youngjae gathered some of his seed in his fingers and laid down besides Jaebum, snuggling him without caring about their sweaty bodies and filled with different fluids, he could hear his heart galloping quickly against his chest that rose and fell rapidly, trying to catch his breath, some of his muscles still had slight spasms and he was trembling as if he were cold.

"Taste it." Youngjae said, offering his finger covered with cum, Jaebum opened one eye and frowned, surprised at the proposal. "Next time you're going to swallow it, so you better get used to the taste.”

“Next time? I am not…”Jaebum said, hoarsely.

"You did it very well at the end. Do you really want me to punish you at this point?" Youngjae asked, raising an eyebrow and Jaebum struggled not to roll his eyes before bringing to his lips the digit Youngjae offered and licked it fervently, tasting the bitter taste of his seed “It's okay, now rest, you did a very good job, baby.”

Jaebum laughed lazily, his breathing gradually slowed down, and after a few minutes Youngjae realized that he had fallen asleep, or probably he had fainted from exhaustion, but most likely he had only been overcome by sleep and the abrupt descent of all his systems returning to the normality that knocked him out.

The younger got up with difficulty after a while, it wouldn’t be comfortable to wake up both sticky and stinking of sweat and sex, so he took some wipes that rested on his bedside table and cleaned the semen remains of their abdomens abdomen, the lube from Jaebum’s entrance, who moved a little because of the discomfort as his anus was still too sensitive and sore, so he took the ointment that he also had on his bedside table and applied it with love, he covered with the blankets before he put on some clean underwear and some loose shorts and went out the bedroom to fetch a washcloth and some water to rehydrate, maybe he could wake Jaebum up to shower together and give him all the love and care he needed after that rough session.

It was nearly two o'clock in the morning, but there was still light in the dorm, he went out to the living room, trying to feel confident as if he wasn’t aware that the other members were capable of hearing them just a few minutes ago.

He found Mark sitting on the kitchen table, headphones on and typing furiously, obviously playing Overwatch or something like that; Yugyeom and BamBam were still lying on the sofa, checking on their phones, completely impassive; as Youngjae couldn’t see them he just assumed Jinyoung and Jackson had decided to go to sleep, Jackson was a heavy sleeper if he was really tired and Jinyoung used to put on some earplugs to mute all surrounding sound.

He walked into the kitchen, taking two bottles of Gatorade from the refrigerator and a bag of chips from the cupboard, beckoned to Mark who took off his headphones, smiling mysteriously, Youngjae decided to ignore him and went to the bathroom to get the wash cloth.

“How is Jaebum” Jinyoung asked as soon as he went out to the hall to go to the bathroom, in his hands there was already one of the face towels and handed it to Youngjae, who took it trying to look calm, it couldn’t be that a few minutes ago he was all bossy, mature and all that and now he would chickened out and run away.

"Well, he...fell asleep, he was really tired.” He stuttered his words and behind him he could hear a mocking snort.

"Maybe you should have started light on him.” Mark suggested, he had been the emitter of that snort.

“And waited for us to not have a comeback soon” Jinyoung added, walking towards his bedroom and him and Mark laughed mockingly.

"Youngjae?" Jaebum's hoarse voice was heard from the door of his bedroom and he also went out into the hallway, he was dressed in clean clothes, but his hair was a disaster and he was clearly exhausted, not to mention the strange limping that the leader had.

"You shouldn’t stand up so soon, Jaebum, get some rest, drink a lot of liquids, let Youngjae ehem I mean, your Daddy take care of you” Mark suggested and hugged Jinyoung from behind, Jaebum’s eyebrow twinge seeing their mocking smiles and not quite processing the American’s words.

“And you should definitely lower down you moans, Jaebum, honestly, who would have imagined that you are so…verbal while being a bottom? I bet even the old lady from downstairs is aware of your…preferences.” Jinyoung said and before the older could react in some way they ran off to their room, or, most likely, to gossip around with the other members. "And you should drop a few decibels to those moans, Jaebum, honestly, who would say that you were so ... verbal to be passive? Jinyoung said and before the older man could react somehow they ran off to his room, or likely to distribute the gossip to the other members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW!! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!! That certainly took time :v I sincerly apologize for that, I just had this author block on this fanfic and had millions of ideas, and my coauthor also had a mental block...we just struggled to finish this. (In the end I wrote all this but still I thank her for helping me with ideas and proof-reading (not this one this one is not proof-read or betaed at all :v) but that doesn't stop me from loving her) 
> 
> DO YOU FUCKING SAW THE FUCKING TEASER PICTURES OF JAEBUM!?!?!?!?! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! They totally ruined my ovaries!!!!!!! He is so fucking perfect! In one picture I was like OH MY GOD DADDY PLEASE GET ME PREGNANT(?) and with the one with the camera I was like JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL! HE'S THE PERFECT BOYFRIEND!!!! 
> 
> Anyways, he just attacked me with all his good looks (perfect looks I would say) so I decided to attack you with some bottom Jaebum :v he deserves it, actually, because he has no right to destroy my life that way. (if I were Youngjae I would totally tie him up to the bed and stick a dildo in full power up his ass and not let him come, but that's just me) 
> 
> AAAAAANYYYWAAAAAAYYYSSSS!!!!! HERE IT IS!!! ANOTHER BOTTOM JAEBUM FANFIC! He turned into a whiny bitch and I can totally imagine him and ugh...I live for that, honestly. And active, power, dominating Youngjae, ugh, please, give me two! 
> 
> Hope you liked it, leave us a nice reveiw! Please, let me know if there is any mistakes, I have to get a beta for fuck's sake, I know. But meanwhile, please spare my mistakes as I am no native english speaker and I had the worst cold while translating this and was basically high on flu medicine. 
> 
> Comment, kudos, subscribe, bookmark or whatever you do on this site XD just spread the love! go to your IGOT7 best friend and be like HEY YO! THIS IS A MOTHERFUCKING DIRTY FANFIC, YOU WANT TO READ IT?! Jaebum is such a hoe! 
> 
> Okay, okay, I'll stop ranting now, it's midnight and my daughter is still awake...wait...why is she still awake if her Daddy was putting her to sleep? ugh....never trust men, NEVER! *starts singing Never Ever*
> 
> More stories are coming! Maybe a surprise chapter cofcofJaebumwithabuttpluginstageandthemfuckingbackstageinpublicwhereanyonecanseethemcofcof but don't have your expectations high, maybe it can take another fucking four months to complete this shit. So, for now it's complete! It is as it is. 
> 
> See you guys next time! Thanks for reading and bearing with me until the end! I would totally love to hear cofcofreadcofcof from you! Tell me your opinions on this new side of Jaebum, isn't perfect?!
> 
> Goodbye!!! Let's hope JJP doesn't kill us with their comeback! 

**Author's Note:**

> My first story in here! (lots of fics back in AFF) 
> 
> Well, this is our first story together, ater many days and nights wondering why there is so little fics with JB as a bottom and Youngjae being the sexual machine he is turning (because come on...those two tattoos, that blond hair, those songs....my, my, my) so we decided to write our own for y'alls sake, and guess what happens when two authors the dirtiest imaginations come together? A wonderful, kinky, smutty, spanking fic, that kind of fic that makes you say "oh God I need to bathe in holy water" and...that's basically it, just for your enjoyment and come on...we know you enjoy it too, if not...you wouldn't be reading this right now.
> 
> So now, please, comment our work! Tell us what you think and I assure you that will encourage us to write more kinky stuf for fans like us that are thirsty of a more active Youngjae! 
> 
> BTW english is not our first language, so please excuse us with any grammar mistakes, and please, if you see soemthing that's about to give you cancer, please let us know what is it and how we should correct it and I assure you we will! 
> 
> See you next time


End file.
